


First Slaps

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Blushing, Bondage, F/F, First Slaps, Riding Crop, Short Session, Slapping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta wants to try something... and her first victim is, of course, her best friend Jeanne.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Slaps

"Alright, what did you want to show me down here? And don't tell me it's a cockroach again I have to smash." Jeanne sighed, tapping against Bayonetta's shoulder. "Come on, tell me already. I hate to be kept in suspense like that."

Bayonetta chuckled, suddenly summoning ribbons which tied Jeanne's wrists. "Oh, I have just one of my many ideas again, but this time, you need to help me with something. Dabbling in this kind of games wouldn't be fun without you, my dearest friend, so I will drag you right into the middle of this fun experiment."

Jeanne snorted softly, but then gasped in surprise when Bayonetta ripped off a good portion of her hunting clothes, leaving the white-haired witch mostly naked. Whatever her dark-haired counterpart had planned for her, it wasn't going to be one of her more _harmless_ games, as Bayonetta preferred to call it.

The white-haired Umbra Witch carefully scrutinized what Bayonetta was holding in her hand. It seemed to be an ordinary riding crop, so Jeanne could take a guess what Bayonetta was planning to do with her. It didn't surprise her all that much, but it still was a little flattering that the dark-haired beauty would play with her, of all the people. Jeanne was quite convinced that Bayonetta had honed her skill with countless angels already, and while she preferred to remain unscathed, she found the thought of being treated like a low-life strangely erotic.

"I hope you don't think that I would regard you as lowly..." Bayonetta's gloved hands gently trailed along Jeanne's thighs, teasing her with the barest of strokes along her already overly sensitive folds. Jeanne took in a sharp breath, gasping when the soft stroke was followed up by a harsh slap of the riding crop. It created a conflicting sensation in her body, and it was somehow strangely exciting. "I treat you as my equal. And I just want to find out how much you can take before you beg me to take you."

Jeanne didn't know what to reply to that. Usually, like Bayonetta, she would have a snappy comeback ready to dart off her tongue, but this time, she was just utterly speechless. She was absolutely not accustomed to her friend talking lewdly like that, and showing off just how much she enjoyed controlling Jeanne. She wiggled in her bonds, trying to calm her breath, though without success. She was excited, and her body was showing it all too clearly. From Bayonetta's gaze, it was easy to tell that the dark-haired witch was enjoying it beyond words.

Over the next minutes, it was this change between the tension of waiting for the next slap, and shuddering from the hard hits Bayonetta administered with perverse precision. The smile on her red lips was hypnotic, and Jeanne pretty soon was panting like mad from how heated up she was. She couldn't bear to look away, but also couldn't look straight at Bayonetta. It was the worst kind of tension, and at the same time the best kind. And it was making her feel hot and wet like never before.

"Bayonetta, please..." Jeanne couldn't stop herself, her whole body was begging for attention by this point. Her cheeks were bright red, and she looked up at her friend pleadingly. "Please, I can't endure this any longer."

"Good." Bayonetta leaned close, kissing her friend deeply. "I already know that I definitely want to play with you again... And the next time, it will be even better."

 


End file.
